Arrepintiendose sin sentido
by AliceEvelyn90
Summary: One-Shot RETO! Bella/Jasper Jasper descubre que sus culpas son totalmente sin sentido. PESIMO summary


**Este es un reto ****que me hizo ****Priscila Cullen 1410 de hacer un Bella/Jasper jajaja asi que aquí está aver que tal!!**

**O____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________O**

Jasper POV

¡Demonios!, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Había puesto en peligro a mi familia, y a Bella al saltar sobre ella dispuesto a beber toda su sangre, soy peor que un monstruo ahora mi único pensamiento era pedirle perdón, a esta hora ya debía estar en casa así que decidí ir a verla, primero debía esperar unos minutos ya que seguramente Edward estaba con ella y necesitaba hablar con ella a solas

Después de un rato vi a Edward entrar a casa así que me fui a mi habitación para no levantar sospechas

Justo cuando iba a saltar noté su presencia

—Hola Allie—

—Hola, ¿Vas a salir? — Su voz sonaba insistente

—Sí, voy a… de caza— Mentí

—Creo que está bien, tomate tu tiempo ¿sí? Asegura tu sed—

—Claro, nos vemos—

—Te amo Jazz—

Y dicho esto salté fuera, no me gustaba mentir pero era necesario Edward vería su mente y podría ir por mi y matarme, pero sin embargo Alice estaba un poco hiperactiva más de lo normal juraría que quería que me fuera y tardara, pero eso podría ser porque necesitaba pensar sobre lo de esta noche, en fin estaba paranoico

Después de correr un pequeño rato me encontré con la casa de Bella, tenía las luces de su habitación encendidas ¿Estará despierta a esta hora?

Trepé para escurrirme por su ventana

Estaba de costado sobre su cama

— ¿Bella? — Dije suavemente

A pesar de mi intento de no sobresaltarla, se sobresalto en su cama giro su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a mi

— ¿Jasper?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Paso algo? — Parecía confundida de verme allí y a mí también me sorprendía el impulso de ir a verla

—No, todo está bien—

— ¿Necesitas algo? —

—Pues… yo solo… quería disculparme por lo de hoy, no fue lo más inteligente que pude hacer y solo esperaba que tu pudieras perdonarme Bella, de verdad lo siento—

Me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que me perdonaba, cuando de un momento a otro empecé a sentir su miedo y preocupación

—Bella, cálmate no te hare nada— Dicho esto le envié una ola de calma para que no se alterara

—Es solo que… tus… ojos están aún… negros— Lo dijo con dificultad, ¿Por qué no cacé al venir aquí? Reformulando la pregunta ¿Por qué tan idiota Jasper?

—Si es solo que… no tuve tiempo, tenía que venir y aclarar todo esto—

—Supongo que está bien pero no tenias por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy bien y sabes que te perdono no fue tu culpa—

—Tampoco la tuya— Contraataque al mismo tiempo que me sentaba junto a ella en la cama

Sonrió y se acerco un poco más y me abrazo y me susurro

—Gracias Jazz—

Ok esto supera mis líneas de limitación, no pude contenerme, la tiré de espaldas a la cama y me puse sobre ella, Bell comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su vientre por debajo de su sudadera del pijama lo que provoco que gimiera sutilmente, final mente le quite su sudadera y comencé a besarla y así sucedió lo inevitable

…

…

…

Después de esto la observe dormir, era fascinante ahora entendía por que Edward hacia esto…

Detuve mis pensamientos ¡Maldición! Edward ¡Alice! ¿¡Que acaso tengo que estropearlo todo siempre?!

La cubrí con una sabana y le deje durmiendo no sin antes cerrar el pestillo de la puerta, no sería muy agradable para Charlie encontrarla así

Salí cuidadosamente de mi habitación y me dirigí a cazar para saciar mi sed y seguir con la mentira aunque a estas alturas de seguro Alice ya o sabia todo aunque estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para cerrar su mente pero no tenía nada que hacer ¿o sí? Empecé a sentir aun más culpa ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Después de unos cuantos liebres entré a la casa, no había nadie había una nota de Carlisle dirigida a Edward, Alice y a mí que decía que habían salido a cazar y regresarían después

No muy decidido subí las escaleras para enfrentar al destino

Fui a mi habitación y al no encontrarla sospeche que estaría jugando con Edward...

Maldición si ella lo había visto seguro que se lo estaba contando ahora si estaba muerto

Pero entes de que mis pensamientos fueran más allá escuche gemir a Alice

— ¡Edward! —

Oh, entonces yo no era el único infiel por aquí, tenía que salir de allí así que salté desde la ventana de la habitación y empecé a correr por el bosque de regreso a su casa

Al estar ahí noté que seguía durmiendo aunque ya se había despertado puesto que ya llevaba su pijama

Entré por la ventana –otra vez– y me acosté junto a ella y aspiré su aroma, se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me dijo entre sueños pero consiente

— ¿Jasper?—

—Aquí estoy—

—No te vuelvas a ir, por favor— Me suplico

—Nunca— Le respondí muy seguro, después de todo lo ocurrido hoy, en un instante descubrí que ella fue diseñada para mi y no iba a dejarla pasaría encima de quien fuera necesario para estar junto a ella

FIN o ¿no?

**O____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________O**

**Tan tan tan!!**

**Aquí esta!! Espero que les haya gustado**

**Fue un poco difícil pero en fin espero que no este tan mal**

**Aproposito ya actualize mis demas historias y los invito a leer mi ONE-SHOT "Te Voy A matar Con Un Banano"**

**Ya se que suena idiota pero esta genial!! Al menos eso dicen los reviews jajaja**

**Para mas inf.**

**.net/~aliceevelyn90**


End file.
